Goomba
A Goomba is a small, brown, sentient mushroom, used as an enemy in Mari0 . It is the lowest of Bowser's lackeys. For more information on Goombas within the Mario universe, please refer to the Super Mario Wiki. In-Game A Goomba will walk to the left at a constant speed until it hits something and changes direction. Goombas will stack on top of other enemies, and can be flung by Faith Plates, can walk on or be blocked by Hard Light Bridges, carried by Excursion Funnels, killed by Lasers and will walk on platforms of all kinds. To attack Mario, a Goomba must touch him from the side, whereupon Mario will either shrink or lose a life. Goombas can be killed in many ways. The most frequent is by Mario jumping on them, which will cause them to squish and disappear. Fireballs are an important method of dispatch as well. Goombas can be redirected via portals into a pit; sometimes they'll just walk off on their own. Lasers will kill them automatically, as will Emancipation Grills; cubes dropped on them will have the same effect as Mario jumping on them. If a Goomba is standing on a Brick Block, and Mario hits it from below, the Goomba will fly off the screen. A Koopa Shell will also KO a Goomba, and the points accrued from killing multiple may grant Mario an extra life. How to Use To place a Goomba, choose it from the editor and place it in the position it will appear in. There are two ways to position a Goomba—the normal way (where it takes up the whole block), and shifted half a block to the right. Strategies *A Goomba will not begin moving until the camera is within a block of its starting postition. This information is useful for timing a Goomba's position so that Mario reacts in a predictable manner (often toward his doom). *Since Goombas can stack and be placed at half-block intervals, it is possible to create a Goomba pyramid (although the way they appear onscreen may hinder this). *It is possible to use a Goomba and several buttons to create a shifting obstacle out of Portal elements such as doors or lasers, which is useful when Square Waves cannot be used, such as in 1.6. *Goombas are deadly surprise attackers when used with Faith Plates. * You can stack a Goomba on top of another enemy, like a Koopa, to shield that enemy. * As they depress Buttons, like Cubes, Goombas can also be used for puzzles in otherwise Portal-style mappacks, taking advantage of their constant motion. This is made easier in SE, where than be dispensed from Droppers. Will Smith A Goomba is seen hiding behind a portal on Mari0's title screen; his official name is Will Smith, given by Sašo in the Title Goomba Appreciation Thread. This goomba is slightly different from other goombas, as he appears to have light gray feet instead of black feet. He is also seen on the other side of the portal in the Mari0: Special Edition title screen. Naming On the Stabyourself Forums, Turret Opera made a thread all about Will Smith, who still didn't have a official name. Users started naming the goomba. One popular name was Bob, originally reqested by Jackostar10000. Sašo posted "It's Will Smith."[Source] and thus the goomba was given it's name. Trivia *Goombas have no walking animation. Its single frame is flipped back and forth to give the effect of shifting feet. In the original Super Mario Bros., they were added very late into development and this was done to save space on the cartridge. In Mari0, rather than having the flipped sprite as a separate frame, this was done instead, probably to replicate the original. **The reason Nintendo added the Goomba in so late is because, during playtesting, it was discovered that Koopas were too hard of an enemy to defeat; thus the Goomba was created. * In Japan, Goombas are referred to as "chestnut kid." * In Super Mario Bros, goombas turned white when in underwater levels. In Mari0, the goomba's underwater pallete is incorrectly brown, instead of white like it normally would. This is likely because there were no underwater Goombas in Super Mario Bros. Category:Mari0 Category:Entities Category:Enemies